Clavel negro
by Poisondilu
Summary: La abuela solía hablarnos de antes, de hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestras alas no cargaban el peso de los arneses ni nuestras bocas lucían la tortura de los frenos... una historia que cambió para dar paso a la leyenda.
1. Prólogo

Saludos a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que publico y me siento un poco nerviosa ya que no soy muy buena escritora. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de Slayers así que si me equivoco espero que puedan perdonarme, si ven algún error me avisan y trataré de no repetirlo. Espero que les guste

+Dedicado a Nadeshiko Kuroi+ Esta historia va para ti querida amiga, ojalá y la disfrutes.

**"Clavel negro"**

**Por Selene Graywood**

**Prólogo**

-

La abuela solía hablarnos de antes, de hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestras alas no cargaban el peso de los arneses ni nuestras bocas lucían la tortura de los frenos. De un tiempo en que ella vivía con su clan en las colinas de Amori, más allá del lejano río Dell, y que mi generación no observó ni aún con ojos de recién nacido.

Hablaba sin cesar de los extensos campos verdes, del gran y despejado cielo azul que nunca llegué a conocer, y de los días viejos que fueron la gloria de nuestra raza antes de que ellos llegaran; y cuando lo hacía sus ojos brillaban intensamente, y podía pasarse horas describiéndonos la belleza de las cuevas cubiertas de diamantes que centelleaban a la luz de la luna, o narrándonos historias de héroes que conocía solo por viejos poemas, y a veces, si la memoria no le fallaba, veíamos su sonrisa al recordar el fulgor de las cataratas de Ying-fa en el verano.

Así seguía sus historias, avivándonos con chistes de sus años de juventud y las travesuras de su parcialmente olvidada niñez, cuando en un momento en que su padre le reprendía por haber chamuscado a ciertas ardillas del bosque, ella rompía a reír con una alegría que nos hacía olvidar de todo, y entonces sus ojos se volvían a nosotros, y las risas se apagaban para dar lugar a palabras dulces y tiernas.

Nos llamaba cariñosamente sus "pequeños", mientras seguía sentada en el sillón de paja y trozos de madera cortada, que aunque no era mucho era lo único que teníamos, y luego de acariciarnos la cabeza se recostaba con el cansancio de la vejes pesándole en sus espaldas. Entonces lo veíamos cuando respiraba, cuando abandonaba ese universo de fantasía y recuerdos y regresaba a la realidad, como el brillo de sus ojos se extinguía para volverse un opaco reflejo. Allí era cuando ellos entraban en la historia.

Venían de muy lejos, desde la tierra desconocida que se hallaba tras el desierto de Serim. Venían con jaulas, con fieras, con dolor y destrucción; de unos tubos en sus manos salía fuego, y su voluntad era tan dura que todas las razas, incluso nuestros antiguos enemigos mazokus, habían caído delante de sus pies y eran sus esclavos. Ellos venían, y ponían arneses en las alas de los dragones, y frenos en nuestras bocas, y entonces la historia se cortaba, porque la voz de la abuela se volvía ronca y herida, y en sus ojos asomaban lágrimas de quien nunca llora.

Aún así nos miraba, y sonreía, y poniendo sus manos arrugadas pero suaves en nuestras pequeñas cabezas que aún no eran capaces de entender, nos daba un beso en la frente a cada uno, y susurraba unas palabras de aliento, diciendo que no nos preocupáramos, que ya vendrían días mejores, que todo terminaría en algún momento. Y nosotros, que aún no comprendíamos, que nada sabíamos de lo que se ocultaba tras la dulzura de sus palabras, le decíamos que sí.

Así el mundo seguía su curso. Nosotros crecíamos, y nuestras alas se hacían fuertes y resistentes, capaces de volar largas distancias sin agotarnos ni el más mínimo ápice; y ella envejecía, y sus patas perdían vigor y temblaban, y las escamas doradas que una vez recubrieron su cuerpo como una fortaleza se hacían débiles y quebradizas, hasta que ya no pudo volver a transformarse en humano otra vez. Entonces se retiró a nuestro hogar para permanecer allí, donde íbamos a acompañarla al terminar nuestros trabajos diarios.

Allí permaneció hasta que ellos llegaron, argumentando que ya no podía trabajar y que le darían mejor uso a su vejez; y luego de murmurar algo sobre como prosperaba el mercado de productos a base de dragón, se la llevaron. Así fue, la última vez que la vi, y nada pude hacer ni aún para salvarla a ella, porque aún no entendía, o no quería entender.

Pero entendí, sí lo hice, un día en que mi cuerpo sucumbió ante los latigazos de los capataces muchos años después. Tirada en el suelo y respirando con dificultad, mis ojos miraron más allá de las tierras marchitas, cuando la escasa luz se hizo fuerte frente a mí y me hizo olvidar mis dolores. Allí estaban frente a mi, los extensos campos verdes y el cielo azul de los relatos, y también las cataratas de Ying-fa, centelleando en el verano; todo parecía un sueño.

Se dice que los dragones no sueñan, pero no es verdad, soñamos en cada vuelo, en cada soplo de aire que nos recuerda la libertad... libertad, nunca supe lo que era esa palabra hasta que sentí que el peso de los arneses se desvanecía, y que yo volaba en ese cielo azul interminable.

Pero ellos me patearon, y mis costillas gimieron dentro de mí, regresándome al mundo lejos de ese sueño, si es que se le puede llamar sueño, porque para mí fue muy real. Ellos me gritaron azotando sus látigos contra mi cuerpo, y yo no pude resistirlo más, no después de lo que había visto. Y me revelé, si, lo hice, escupí el pesado freno de hierro sobre uno de ellos hiriéndolo, y ataqué al más próximo. Ellos gritaron pidiendo ayuda, yo comencé a volar, pero el peso de los arneses era demasiado para mis alas fatigadas y laceradas. Entonces caí, y me atraparon, y me trajeron aquí donde estoy ahora, a este horrible agujero en las profundidades de la peor de sus fortalezas.

Hoy se cumplen trece años de mi encierro, trece años lejos de mi familia y del mundo que conocí. Muchas veces me sacaron, intentando reestablecerme en mis tareas, pero siempre que lo hacían yo devoraba a quienes me custodiaban; hace mucho que nadie viene a intentar llevarme, tienen miedo hasta de ejecutarme porque saben que no me iría sola.

Trece años ya, y cada día es más largo que la eternidad en mitad de estas penumbras. Pero saldré, escaparé de aquí a reclamar la libertad de mi raza, esa deseada libertad que ellos tan injustamente nos arrebataron; me iré, y regresaré a los campos verdes y al cielo azul despejado, y los dragones que ahora yacen entre lágrimas y sollozos vendrán conmigo, eso lo juro.

Cuidado humanos, porque siento que ese día está muy cerca...


	2. Dragón cautivo

¡Saludos! Aquí está el capítulo uno, pero no se horroricen si les fallo las expectativas, recuerden que soy una simple principiante uu . Gracias a: GreenBird-of-BlueSky (para nada no molestas! Al contrario, tu comentario fue muy bien recibido... aunque haya tenido que leerlo tres veces para entenderlo nnU si quieres darme tus criticas las recibiré de buena gana, aunque ya me parece que voy a recibir bastantes de ahora en adelante), Shadir (no me preguntes porque, pero en cuanto leí tu review tuve que borrar este capitulo y rescribirlo de cero oo espero que me haya quedado mejor y que satisfaga tus expectativas) y ALPHA-JACK (creo que sí es un poco rara la historia verdad? Pero aun así le voy a echar toda las ganas del mundo y voy a tratar de continuarla... aunque no me tengo mucha confianza, te agradezco el apoyo) Gracias por los ánimos! Así sí le da gusto escribir a uno!

Disclaimer Slayers no me pertenece, aunque me encantaría. Pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizume. Felicitaciones a ellos (aunque igual quisiera ser yo la dueña)

**"Clavel negro"**

Por Selene Graywood

**Capítulo I: Dragón cautivo**

– ¡Abuela! – la pequeña niña de no más de cinco años de edad corrió hacia la anciana. Respiraba con dificultad, agitada por la veloz carrera. Sus ojos asustados estaban llenos de lágrimas.

La mujer le tomó firmemente por la muñeca - ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó con la desesperación marcada en su voz. A su alrededor las casas ardían bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer. El pueblo que les servía de hogar se estaba consumiendo rápidamente en llamas dejando en su lugar sólo cenizas y destrucción; varios de los edificios habían comenzado a caer, despedazados por la brutalidad del fuego, y pisoteados sin piedad por la aterrada multitud cuyos gritos de horror llenaban el aire. En ese clima de desventura, la anciana vio al niño que acababa de prenderse a sus faldas con los ojos húmedos e hinchados por la humareda. Sin perder un instante lo levantó en sus brazos - ¡Vámonos de aquí! – y sin esperar más comenzó a correr, uniéndose al grupo que huía por las calles de tierra y ruinas

– ¿Dónde está papÿQué le van a hacer? – la niña intentó soltarse pero fue en vano, el apretón que la sostenía era demasiado fuerte. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y cada vez que observaba la muchedumbre corriendo solo sentía más y más miedo. Algo estaba pasando, algo muy malo, pero nadie sabía decirle qué.

Se sentía indefensa y frágil, casi una muñeca llevada de la mano de la mujer que corría con velocidad entre la multitud aterrada. Podía sentir el calor de las llamas golpeando su suave rostro infantil, y el humo dañando sus delicados pulmones de algodón, pero sobre todo escuchaba los sollozos de toda esa gente que estaba perdiendo sus hogares, sus familias, sus vidas... y ella sólo podía llorar.

Abrió sus ojos azules al escuchar gritos de advertencia delante ¡La pared de uno de los graneros estaba cayendo sobre ellos! Su abuela de detuvo tiesa en sus pasos, comenzando a retroceder casi por instinto. La niña vio en este movimiento su única oportunidad de zafarse, y así lo hizo.

En la multitud se perdió. Podía escuchar los gritos de su abuela llamándola pero la ignoró. Tenía que encontrarlo, en algún lugar entre la gente estaba _él_ y ella tenía que encontrarlo. A medida que avanzaba entre despojos y cadáveres sin nombre el sonido de la batalla se hacía cada vez más cercano, a unos pocos metros se escuchaban las espadas chocar y el inconfundible sonido de los rifles al disparar. No sabía a donde ir, hasta que observó a la gente huyendo de la que había sido la plaza mayor del pueblo y en un impulso repentino se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Él tenía que estar ahí, siempre estaba donde la gente necesitaba ayuda.

La sola visión le hizo temblar: nada quedaba ya del hermoso jardín botánico que había hecho de la plaza su hogar, ni de los rostros alegres de los niños jugando, o de los vendedores ofreciendo su mercadería a bajo precio... ahora solo permanecía un desierto de cenizas y sangre tapizando el suelo pedregoso. Enormes gigantes negros mostraban el lugar que antes ocuparan los altos árboles frutales, ahora magullados y devorados sin piedad por las antorchas enemigas. Allí, entre los restos de su civilización, el último foco de resistencia local combatía contra los invasores de brillante armadura plateada. Liderándolos estaba él.

– ¡Papá – llamó mientras luchaba contra las personas que le empujaban. Una y otra vez cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, pero al instante se levantaba para seguir avanzando con determinación. Fue duro y tormentoso pero consiguió llegar, con su vestido cubierto de sangre y lodo, y las puntas de su cabello rubio magullado por el fuego.

Allí estaba él. Su espada en mano elevada hacia el cielo. El fuego reflejado en el metálico filo negro le hacía ver tan grande, tan fuerte, tan invencible... Ése era su padre, los cabellos rubios iguales a los de ella movidos por la brisa de la batalla, los ojos azules brillando valientemente ante el peligro, la espada empuñada hacia sus enemigos con un solo deseo: libertad.

Lo veía abrirse camino entre las tropas contrarias con gran facilidad. Ni las balas le herían ni las espadan osaban rozar su carne. Él estaba simplemente luchando por la felicidad de su gente como siempre lo había hecho, venciendo sobre todo sin miedos ni dudas. Ése era su padre, grande y admirable, y la niña deseó con fervor llegar a ser como él algún día.

El hombre apeó su caballo al verla parada en mitad del campo de batalla, con sus ojitos brillando de emoción y una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Parecía una niña en Navidad, y lo era, a excepción de que esa Navidad estaba manchada de sangre y odio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – gritó bajándose y deteniendo las balas de acero con el rápido corte de su espada. Cuando llegó hasta la niña se inclinó sobre ella y la sostuvo por los hombros. Las piedras ensangrentadas crujieron bajo su peso - ¡No puedes estar aquí, es peligroso¿Dónde está tu abuela?

Ella no contestó. No podía hacerlo.

Detrás de su padre se elevaba una figura sombría y brillante a la vez: la faz de una espada blanca, cubierta de sangre. No pudo ver quien la empuñaba ni donde, no pudo ver nada, solo el brillo cegador e hiriente de su filo encantado acercándose. Ella intentó advertirle ¡De verdad que lo intentó! Pero el miedo había paralizado su pequeño cuerpo y no pudo hacerlo, no pudo ayudarlo cuando aquel filo espeluznante se empuño hacia su padre.

Él vio el reflejo de la espada en los ojos engrandecidos de su hija, y trató de voltear, pero era demasiado tarde.

Una delgada hilera de gotas rojas manchó el rostro de la niña.

Mientras su mundo se desvanecía, solo pudo ver la espada negra cayendo de aquellas fuertes manos que habían abrigado su niñez, brillando, latiendo, llamándola...

Todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad...

Despertó, cubierta por las sombras de la celda y bañada de frío sudor. Sólo el recinto de piedra negra se proyectaba ante sus ojos.

Nada pasaba, sólo había sido un sueño y nada más, otra de las tantas pesadillas nocturnas que le despertaban a mitad de la noche, sintiéndose abatida y con miedo. Las odiaba, en ellas se sentía frágil e insegura, como no debía sentirse jamás. Trece años antes se había jurado a si misma que no volvería a sentirse débil frente a nada ni a nadie.

Aún con su respiración agitada podía escuchar los pasos humanos en las calles, sobre ella, sobre su celda subterránea cubierta de suciedad y moho. Debía ser muy tarde, pues solo eran grupos aislados de guardias custodiando las calles.

Le hubiera encantado salir y devorar a esos mal nacidos, pero los grilletes de sus brazos y piernas le impedían transformarse y drenaban su magia día a día. La cuenta de cuantas veces intentó escapar de esas ataduras ya se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Por más que intentara, por más que luchara en la oscuridad de la celda olvidada, siempre amanecía cautiva entre ratas y sombras, cercada por frágiles barrotes de acero que la magia humana le impedía destruir.

Sin nada que hacer, se recostó en el suelo húmedo, cerrando con fuerza las órbitas de sus ojos azules e intentado dormirse una vez más. No podía permitir que sus fantasmas nocturnos le impidieran descansar, eran solo imágenes lejanas de cosas que ella había sido muy niña para evitar. Todavía podía recordar esa batalla, la primera que observó en su vida, y la forma tan inspiradora en que su padre peleaba...

Algún día sería como él. Algún día no muy lejano escaparía de esa caja de cadenas y barrotes y obtendría la libertad por la que su padre tanto había luchado.

Él, con su espada. Esa hermosa espada negra y brillante...

-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.Y.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-

_Ciudad Aduna, 11:15 PM_

Un gato negro lamía sus garras con tranquilidad, recostado sin preocupaciones junto a la puerta de una cantina. Su oscuro pelaje se fundía suavemente entre las sombras de la ciudad haciéndolo prácticamente invisible a los ojos descuidados. Cada tanto, en su ronda nocturna, un grupo de guardias se detenía a poca distancia susurrando extraños comentarios, y el animal cesaba su actividad, mirándoles fijamente con sus profundos ojos color cielo.

Esa noche los guardias no se fueron de inmediato como siempre lo hacían. La ciudad entera estaba alborotada: un par de ladrones rondaban las calles y todos los guardias estaban sobre aviso. Uno de ellos ya había sido atrapado, el otro aún se escondía por allí.

El animalito elevó sus orejas a cada palabra, como si realmente pudiera entender lo que decían. Luego de que los vigilantes se fueran después de un rato de intercambiar información, una sombra menuda y ágil se deslizó por las oscurecidas calles hacia la cantina.

– Mira lo que trajo el viento – maulló el acicalado felino

– No tengo tiempo para hablar ahora Naga, ábreme la puerta – dijo con urgencia y emoción la forma encapuchada. Estaba cubierta por una capa de pies a cabeza, sin revelar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, aunque parecía bastante pequeña y su felicidad era notoria pese a estar siendo buscada por todos los guardias de Aduna.

El gato le observó con la arrogancia propia de su especie, pero el deber era más fuerte que su orgullo, y haciendo uso de su agilidad natural entró en la taberna por una pequeña ventana alta de madera. Momentos después una bella mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos color cielo abrió la puerta. Sus pupilas eran ligeramente alargadas, como las de un felino.

– ¡Al fin¿Porqué tardaste tanto? – preguntó la misteriosa figura con ironía. Su comentario hizo que la mujer le diera un gruñido de advertencia

– ¡Basta de pelear ustedes dos! Naga, cierra la puerta, y en cuanto a ti... – dijo observando a la persona que acababa de entrar a su bar – debo decir que no esperaba verla tan pronto por aquí señorita Inverse, pensábamos que llegaría en un par de días

El ambiente de la cantina era cálido y familiar, bastante iluminado para una construcción de su género. Philionell siempre se aseguraba que su bar fuera un refugio tranquilo para los viajeros que pasaban por la ciudad industrial de Aduna. Eso le había ganado buenas amistades y clientela regular para su negocio, que seguía en pie pese a que la situación financiera de la ciudad fuera en descenso.

La chica se quitó su capa, dejando ver el cabello rojo alborotado que le cubría la espalda; sus ropas sencillas estaban algo desgastadas por las constantes caminatas en tierras desconocidas aunque eso no parecía importarle mucho. Ella también era una visitante regular de la taberna, y el hecho de que estuviera vacía por el momento le daba oportunidad de hablar con el dueño a plena libertad. Una sonrisa alegre dominaba su rostro por completo en el momento en que avanzó hasta la barra, sentándose frente al hombre y pidiéndole un trago. Él estaba feliz de verla después de tanto, pero aún así se mostró algo renuente a dárselo.

– No creo que tengas la edad para eso Lina – le dijo. La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo

– Solo por esta vez Phil, es para celebrar – Lo vio algo indeciso, luego curioso y finalmente vencido, pero al final sirvió un vaso de su mejor licor y se lo entregó a la chica con resignación

Sólo unos pequeños faroles de aceite les iluminaban. Ese verano era lo suficientemente intenso, aún de noche, para obligar a los aldeanos a prescindir de otras fuentes de luz. Las antorchas habían quedado relegadas a las afueras de las casas, brindando resplandor al paso de los caminantes nocturnos y de los guardias.

– Y... ¿puedo preguntar que celebramos?

Esa era la pregunta que Lina había estado esperando. Sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto con un destello misterioso y profundo, pero permaneció en silencio. Disfrutaba ver que la curiosidad consumiera al cantinero.

La chica acercó el vaso a sus labios, degustando su contenido sin apartar de sus ojos aquel brillo enigmático y extraño. Al fin, cuando sintió que el hombre se ponía impaciente de la espera, finalmente le dijo.

– La encontramos

Philionell casi deja caer la botella de sus manos.

– ¿Cómo que la encontraron¿Acaso es...?

– Aja... – masculló cerrando sus ojos con una gran sonrisa

– Pero... ¿están seguros que es ella?– él no parecía creerle

– Bien, aún no lo sabemos con exactitud... pero de todas maneras Phil, me extraña de ti, fuiste tú el que nos animó a buscarla en primer lugar – se llevó una vez más el vaso a los labios con indiferencia – y si mal no recuerdo, también fuiste tú quien nunca perdía la esperanza de encontrarla

– Si, lo sé... pero es que... después de tanto tiempo... que aparezca así de repente... - Bajó la mirada. Aún le parecía imposible

– No apareció de repente, llevamos tras esta pista los últimos tres meses – dijo restándole importancia

– ¡QUÉ¿Y porqué no me dijeron nada?– gritó con furia contenida. Eso era inaceptable, tres meses de investigación y no le habían dicho nada, a él, quien había sido prácticamente uno de los mejores miembros de la resistencia en su juventud

Ella frunció el ceño de sus facciones aniñadas aún a los quince años; parecía imposible pensar que una niña tan joven fuera un miembro activo de la resistencia, y sin embargo lo era - ¿Y que hubieras hecho si te lo decíamos? Serías capaz de arrojarte en su rescate solo con una capa y una espada de madera – dejó el vaso de lado para observar fijamente al hombre; el fuego ardiendo en su orgullosa mirada ambarina y una sonrisa alegre surcándole el rostro – Pero no te preocupes, podrás participar del evento cuando el resto del equipo haga su trabajo

– ¿El resto? – Philionell meditó un momento– no viniste sola ¿verdad?

La pelirroja le observó alegremente - Pues la verdad no, mi compañero debe estar llegando donde ella en este preciso instante

-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.Y.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-

Había mucho escándalo afuera, demasiado para un simple arresto. Por el lenguaje de los guardias y el sonido de los golpes parecía haber una especie de riña arriba, o quizás hubieran atrapado algún borracho en las calles que les estaba dando problemas.

Ella se sentó en el suelo, alejando de su rostro los largos mechones rubios. El ruido había acabado con uno de los pocos ratos de sueño tranquilo que había tenido en los últimos meses y volver a dormirse se le ponía bastante difícil con ese alboroto. No podía moverse mucho ya que las cadenas y los grilletes se lo impedían, pero aún así intentó observar lo que ocurría tras los barrotes, cuando las voces que gritaban se acercaron a su celda.

El fuerte sonido de un golpe sordo anunció la apertura de la puerta de roble, una débil tranquera de madera que significaba la única salida de las celdas subterráneas.Avanzando por el largo pasillo frente a las prisiones, dos guardias entraron arrastrando la figura de lo que parecía ser un hombre.

Parecía, al menos para ellos, ya que su aura latía de manera diferente... de una manera fría y tempestuosa...

Y mientras se acercaba, el latido se hacía más fuerte y estable. Casi podía sentirlo como un golpe sobre su piel.

Estrechó sus ojos al verlos detenerse frente a la celda vecina.

Uno de los guardias arrojó al sujeto dentro de la cárcel con desprecio. De sus labios sólo surgió un gemido lastimero al estrellarse contra el suelo de piedra húmeda y mohosa – Parece que tendrás compañía esta noche vieja lagartija – dijo observando la prisión de la rubia, y volviendo su aliento tosco y abarrotado de alcohol al nuevo prisionero agregó – ella te dará un escarmiento, así aprenderás lo que les espera a los ladrones en Aduna - Su compañero rió con voz socarrona, cerrando la celda tras el pesado sonido de las cadenas y los candados. Luego de proferirle varios insultos más al recién llegado ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo. Sólo la puerta de roble se escuchó después de eso.

¡Pero que estúpidos eran esos humanos! No era la primera vez que le traían ladrones de baja categoría para que se sintieran asustados ante su cercana presencia; después de todo, la historia del dragón devorador de hombres era muy conocida, prácticamente era una leyenda urbana. Pero este sujeto era diferente... su aura hervía con un oculto y sombrío poder... algo que le erizaba la piel cada vez que escuchaba su lenta respiración en la oscuridad...

Había algo, más allá de su palpitante presencia... una desagradable sensación que ponía en alerta sus sentidos... algo así como una repugnancia natural que recorría su sangre...

La mente de la prisionera fue surcada por un rayo de lucidez. Sí, ella conocía esa sensación...

– Así que... eres un dragón – un horrible escalofrío recorrió cada uno de sus nervios de manera inconsciente al escuchar esa voz hablándole

– Si, lo soy – siseó con lentitud y desconfianza – y tú eres un mazoku

En la celda junto a la suya, la figura se agitó en el suelo. Los guardias habían sido bruscos pero no lo suficiente para herirle, aún tenía fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie.

– Eres perceptiva - El joven enmudeció por un momento. La presencia del dragón tampoco le era del todo agradable. Pese a estar separados por un muro de roca sólida podían sentirse con notable claridad - Soy Xelloss Metallium – dijo al fin con voz burlona, algo cansada quizás por los golpes recibidos

No sabía que esperar de un mazoku pero tampoco era como si le importara, al fin y al cabo él se iría al día siguiente, como hacían todos. Un suspiro indiferente abandonó la seguridad de su pecho entumecido, no valía la pena preocuparse por un desconocido.

– Filia Ul Copt – contestó con voz áspera y desganada, más como confesión que como saludo

– Veo que eres muy popular - Le escuchó sacudir sus ropas, tratando de quitar el polvo que las golpizas le había adherido - ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ella rió con ironía - ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? – preguntó apoyando sus cansadas espaldas en el muro que le separaba del nuevo reo. En su celda, el mazoku hizo lo mismo

Creo que eso es bastante obvio

– Pues digamos que soy la bestia del pueblo – observó hacia atrás pese a que sólo podía ver la oscura piedra negra - ¿y que me dices de ti¿Acaso insultaste a un ciudadano¿O tropezase con una abuelita en la calle?

– En realidad... robé la espada de un guardia

Ella parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creerse la historia. Había que ser muy tonto o muy hábil para robar el arma de un guardia en sus propias narices.

– ¿Y que hiciste?

Un resoplido resignado se escuchó desde la celda vecina, y con voz inocente el muchacho contestó – Se me cayó en el camino cuando intentaba escapar y me atraparon

Bien, él era el tonto.

– No deberías robar si no sabes como hacerlo – lo que le faltaba, otro cleptómano principiante y descuidado – Tienes suerte de que los guardias te hayan creído humano, de otra manera estarías muerto, Aduna no es lugar para juegos de niños

El mazoku arqueó una ceja – Yo sé muy bien lo que hago

La muchacha dejó oír una risa sarcástica - Si, seguro que lo sabes

Una tensión invisible comenzó a crecer entre ambos.

– Al menos tengo educación – murmuró con un susurro, pero los delicados oídos de la rubia captaron cada una de sus palabras

– Si no te gusta lo que digo no me hables

Las energías contrarias comenzaron a crecer unas contra otras. Incluso la pesada pared que los separaba se sacudió ligeramente.

– Tienes muy mal carácter ¿acaso estás de mal humor dragoncita? – sus palabras venenosas hartaron los oídos de la muchacha

– No me digas dragoncita basura – le dijo con fiereza – y tú también estarías de mal humor si hubieses estado encerrado aquí trece años

Silencio total.

Filia interpretó la falta de sonido como el fin de la discusión, y se recostó en el suelo pretendiendo dormir. No sabía porqué había comenzado a hablar con el mazoku en primer lugar, aún sabiendo que los de su raza eran famosos por irritar a la gente y llevar una eterna enemistad con los dragones. Ambas razas eran opuestas en todo sentido, y solo coincidían en una cosa: la esclavitud a la que los humanos les habían condenado.

Cerró sus ojos con firmeza buscando el sueño, pero la presencia tan cercana de esa criatura extraña con aura oscura se lo impedía. Al fin rechazó toda distracción externa y consiguió dormitar, levemente, mientras su mente aletargada era azotada por fantasmas de viejos recuerdos y pesadillas.

Cerca de ella, en la celda que por esa noche le pertenecía, el mazoku acarició la joya roja de un talismán que llevaba en el cinturón, la cual comenzó a brillar de inmediato.

Era demasiada casualidad: el nombre, la raza, el tiempo de encarcelamiento... tenía que ser ella, estaba seguro.

Cuando la joya dejó de brillar se recostó en el suelo sucio y pedregoso. Para su desgracia el aura clara del dragón no le permitía cerrar los ojos. De sólo sentirla cerca su oscura esencia comenzaba a hervir de rabia. El rechazo instintivo de sus razas era demasiado fuerte.

Esa sería una larga noche...

-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.Y.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-.+.-o-

– ¿Lina, que es eso? – preguntó Philionell mientras limpiaba la barra. Había notado un reflejo rojo que provenía de la muñeca de la pelirroja

La chica observó la joya del talismán en su muñeca brillando con intensidad – La señal – murmuró – es ella

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Aún tienes tu linda espada Phil? – ante la respuesta afirmativa del hombre la muchacha sonrió con satisfacción – Que bien, porque vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche

**Continuará**

Hasta aquí llegué por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer mis locuras y un saludo especial a mi amiga CC que acaba de cumplir años ¡Felicidades!


End file.
